Le Garde-Fou
by JustePhi
Summary: De l'importance de Wilson au sein de Princeton Plainsboro. [Recueil d'OS]
1. Le Garde-Fou (3 x 17)

**Le Garde-Fou**

« Qui l'arrête ? Demanda Cameron. »

Chase et Foreman la regardèrent avec désarroi. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait barrer la route à Cuddy, qui venait de quitter son bureau dans la précipitation. Depuis que cette patiente (et son bébé, puisque Cuddy s'obstinait à considérer ce fœtus comme un être humain à part entière) était arrivée, la panique gagnait peu à peu le service des diagnostics de Princeton Plainsboro. Chase flanquait toutes les théories par terre, elle-même se débattait entre sa vie privée et professionnelle, Foreman ne supportait plus House, Cuddy s'identifiait tant à cette patiente enceinte qu'elle en perdait tout sens logique, et House...hé bien, c'était toujours House, si ce n'est qu'il était encore plus incontrôlable que d'habitude.

Et voilà que cette patiente perdait la vie à une vitesse vertigineuse, poumons, reins, foie. Tout son corps lâchait à cause de ce fœtus malade qui la tuait de l'intérieur.

* * *

 _« Le problème vient des poumons du bébé, marmonna Cuddy en faisant les cent pas._

 _\- Ils ne sont pas assez développés pour les examiner, objecta Chase._

 _\- Injectez lui des corticoïdes pour accélérer le processus ! Multipliez les cures ! »_

 _Le trio eut un haut-le-coeur et fit front avec moult protestations._

 _« Elle risque une attaque !_

 _\- Ou un oedème pulmonaire._

 _\- C'est ce que House ferait ! Répliqua Cuddy, avec moins d'assurance toutefois._

 _\- Non, répondit fermement Foreman. House serait objectif.»_

 _La directrice serra les dents en comprenant qu'aucun de ses médecins – ses_ subordonnés, _bon sang – ne la suivrait dans cette entreprise. Elle sortit un élastique et s'attacha les cheveux avant de quitter la pièce._

 _« Très bien. Je le ferais seule. »_

 _Personne ne fit un geste pour la retenir._

* * *

« Qui l'arrête ? Demanda Cameron.

\- C'est elle, notre garde-fou ! Répliqua judicieusement Chase avec un geste du bras.

\- Dans ce cas, réfléchit Foreman à haute voix, on doit lui trouver sa Cuddy à elle... »

Les trois collègues s'entre-regardèrent. C'était limpide. Ils étaient guidés par House qui était surveillé par Cuddy, qui ne pouvait être raisonnée que par...

« Wilson. »


	2. Everybody Dies (8 x 22)

**Everybody Dies**

Il ne pouvait pas.

Certes, il était homme à douter facilement. Comme l'avait si bien dit...comme l'avait si bien dit Greg un jour, les choix moraux le rendaient malade d'inquiétude. Chacune de ses décisions étaient mûrement réfléchies, soupesées, torturées. Mais là, c'était clair et net.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas.

 _Il ne pouvait pas._

Venir jusqu'ici lui aurait été impossible sans le secours de Stacy. Effondrée, elle aussi, mais qui se tenait digne dans ses habits noirs, élégante jusqu'au bout. Loyale, courageuse Stacy. Il lui serait reconnaissant à jamais de l'avoir amené ici. Non seulement elle s'était assise à côté de lui, soutien tacite, mais elle avait également eu le bon goût de ne pas avoir amené son mari.

Wilson regarda alors autour de lui, hébété. À sa droite se trouvait Foreman et Chase, impassibles. L'oncologue se demanda qui ils étaient venus pleurer à ces funérailles : un professeur, un ami, ou juste un patron invivable dont ils se faisaient un devoir – une corvée – de venir saluer une dernière fois. Il oscillait entre les deux options sans parvenir à trancher.

 _Huit ans, tout de même, ça compte._

Cameron avait pris la parole, ses cheveux désormais blonds retenus en un chignon sage, pâle sous son fard et le menton tremblant, luttant contre ses émotions. Puis, après un étrange regard vers Chase et Foreman, elle laissa sa place à 13 qui la remercia d'un signe de tête. Wilson regretta de ne pas avoir pu se rapprocher du Dr Hadley alors qu'elle était encore à Princeton. Il appréciait son sens de la repartie, son intelligence et même la distance (parfois prise pour de l'arrogance) qu'elle affichait. Il aurait pu s'en faire une amie, et maintenant c'était trop tard.

 _C'est toujours trop tard._

Parmi les autres personnes assemblées, il y avait aussi Taub et ses deux petites, Dominika, Adams, Park, la mère de House, et plusieurs visages de Princeton. Avec, bien sûr, Amber et Kutner éternellement aux abonnés absents.

Cuddy n'était pas venue. Alors qu'elle avait prétendu l'aimer.

 _Tout le monde ment._

Wilson sentit qu'on lui tirait sur la manche. C'était Foreman qui glissa que c'était son tour de parler. Il en eut presque un haut-le-coeur. Se leva et marcha vers l'estrade sans voir les gens autour. Planté devant le micro, il fixa l'assemblée. Il ne pouvait pas. Mais il le devait. Alors il essaya de parler.

« House, commença-t-il, était le meilleur...un des meilleurs médecins...»

Une sonnerie de téléphone lui coupa la parole. James grommela contre l'indécence des gens qui n'avaient pas pensé à éteindre leur portable, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait du sien. Embarassé et furieux, il regarda son écran. Nouveau message. Ça n'avait pas de sens. La plupart de ses connaissances étaient dans cette salle, alors qui...

Il eut un hoquet en reconnaissant le numéro. Numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il ouvrit le message.

« _Ferme-là, crétin_. »


End file.
